This Damn Heat Won't Leave!
by Miaki-sama
Summary: Summer for students always seemed to be the best season in the world. Narukami Yu expected vacations, beaches, hanging out with friends, and possibly some shadow-busting. However, he never could have guessed that saving his best friend from his untimely death is on that list.


**"This Damn Heat Won't Leave!"**

**[August 15 (11:45 am)]**

"Okay, that idea is just stupid!" Yosuke groaned, annoyance obviously present in his voice.

"I mean, _just what the hell were they thinking!_" The Junes-prince loudly protested followed by a face palm, as if to further emphasize the situation at hand.

Narukami Yu, on the other hand, simply smiled at his best friend's exaggeration. Sure, the homeroom teachers _may_ had been a _bit_ unreasonable in the request to give all students a survey-like homework in the midst of summer brake but then…

"I think what hit the cake is giving a _deadline_ _within_ summer brake." The silver-haired leader stated, not letting his emotions of discontent appear on his face.

"I'd rather kick some shadow butt right now!" Yu couldn't help but nod in agreement, "But man partner, how are you still keeping up with the same expression on your face—"

Yosuke's supposedly tirade of a speech was cut short by a man who almost ran him over with roller skates.

Well, _almost _is the key word.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you freak!" Yosuke yelled out as Yu helped his fallen comrade down, his gray eyes trailing after the man's fleeing back which is slowly disappearing from his sight. Yosuke's voice brought his attention away from his reverie.

"Damn, what an ass." Yosuke stated simply, as if it was the greatest truth in the world. The duo then decided that they shouldn't linger any longer and tread on towards their destination.

"Anyway," the headphones-wearing boy continued, "did you hear about Junes getting an upgrade? Dad says that there'll be new floors on it '_for the children's department'_ or something along those lines." Yosuke brought up his hand to his chin, as if contemplating if he missed any details.

"Is that the reason for Kisaragi-san's new-found hatred in you?" Yu glanced at his partner who seemed to have visibly paused at the mention of the name.

"Yeah. She said something about the day-care center being affected once the floors open." Yosuke shrugged off the shivers he felt when Kisaragi's voice rang to his ears: _"Haven't you done enough damage already? Do you really plan on monopolizing Inaba's sources of business? Next thing we'll know, Junes will be taking up the fishing corporation!"_

"Hey," Yu attempted to redirect the conversation, "isn't the weather rather hot? Is it always this hot in Inaba during summer?" Yu questioned the light brown-haired boy beside him.

"I woul—" Yosuke stopped midway and decided to stare at what's in front of the two boys.

**[August 15 (12:13 pm)]**

"I-Is that a fox sitting in front of us or is the heat really getting to me?" Yosuke rubbed his eyes to test if it was a mere illusion or reality. After confirming that it is, indeed, the latter, the fox yipped in confirmation.

"I think it's the same fox that helps us get prepared in battle." True enough, when Yu stepped forward and patted the fox, there was no visible struggling from the creature. Yosuke, however, was more entranced by the photo the fox is biting. The headphones-wearing teen slowly reached out his hand towards the mouth of the fox until he finally grasped the photo.

Surprisingly, the fox opened its mouth and allowed Yosuke to gain full access on the photo.

"Woah, um, thanks I guess?" Feeling awkward, Yosuke just did the first thing that came to his mind and _patted_ the fox in the head.

Rather than a _'yip'_ or a _'snarl'_, all it did was stare at Yosuke with eyes that seemed so… foreboding. It turned its head towards Yu and gave the same, unfaltering expression. Then, it stood up and walked away from the baffled duo.

Yu didn't really mind it. He thought it was just grumpy because of the heat.

"He… must have waited for us here to give you that." Yu tried to explain the situation in the most logical sense he could make of it as possible. Even though traveling to an alternate TV dimension never did have a logical explanation, Yu believed that anything else besides that matter _should_ make sense.

Fortunately, Yosuke seemed to accept that reasoning. Then again, he may just have been busy examining the photo instead.

"Hmm, does this uniform seem familiar to you?" Yosuke stared at the photo with immense concentration.

"You know, I can't really tell you anything when your entire head is blocking it." Yu reasoned, amusement evident in his voice. Yosuke playfully glared at him while giving out the photo.

"I think it's a school from the city. _Gekkou_—something was it?"

"Yosuke, he's wearing our uniform."

"What are you—" Yosuke quickly snatched the photo back to see a different face from earlier.

'_Huh. I could have sworn he wasn't wearing any hat earlier…'_ The Magician Arcana reflected however didn't deem that important. The heat be been getting to him now.

Yu was more concerned not about the contents of the photo or what Yosuke previously claimed but the _person_ in the photo itself. If he remembered correctly, it was _Shirogane Naoto_, the detective prince that is helping the police force solve the murder case.

Now why would he be—

'_What if he's the next victim?'_ Yu theorized in his head, attempting to come up with suitable evidences to back up his claim. The possibility was high and maybe this photo belonged to the killer but the fox just got hold of it somehow.

Unless, of course, if the fox was the killer.

Yu smiled at his outrageous hypothesis. Instead, his attention is reverted to Yosuke who seemed pretty intent in proving his earlier assumptions.

'_Maybe there is something in what he saw'_

As Yu opened his mouth, Yosuke tripped on a rock. A different set of words were spoken instead.

**[August 15 (12:27pm)]**

"Hey, you should pay attention to your surroundings." Yu reminded his best friend to watch where he is going since the music-loving teen seemed too pre-occupied by the photo. Yosuke chuckled a bit at his partner's endless concern for him so, he decided to reassure him.

"Don't worry man! You're looking at the guy who travels into a TV dimension and obliterate shadows all while listening to _music_!" Yosuke still walked with the photo covering his face. _'Hat? Check. Our uniform? Check. Gun? A bit different but. check.'_ Yosuke ticked off the things he didn't remember before Yu got a hold of the photo. Yosuke sighed in frustration as he began from the start again just to double or triple check it.

Yu just sighed and shook his head at his partner's antics. He'll probably get the photo and be able to _properly examine_ it at Junes. No use in questioning Yosuke now since he probably won't make much sense if he can't fully inspect the photo himself. By the looks of it, Yosuke has no plans to share it until said boy discovers the mystery of it by himself.

The gray-haired teen wiped the sweat beads forming in his head.

'_Damn,_' he started, _'I wish the heat would cool down soon._' He hoped silently as he tried to catch up to the other boy. The two just continued walking until they finally reached the bus stop.

**[August 15 (12:30 pm)]**

Yu saw the bus stop and paused from his steps to check the left and right sides. Yosuke traversed on, believing his earlier statement to be some sort of ward against danger.

In a split second, a truck came roaring down the streets, slamming against Yosuke. The impact caused him to be thrown off at least three feet away from his original position. Yu… stared in shock.

It all seemed to go by so fast. Not even maxing out a reflex ability could do anything in this situation. Yu couldn't order his feet to move. It's like being splashed with cold water all over his body. He felt every single bit of emotion making its way towards his face. The shock, pain, bewilderedness, not to mention absolute panic, it was all there.

When his brain did recover signs of function and finally allowed him to move, he is immediately by Yosuke's limping body that is covered in _blood_ and barely breathing. He could definitely hear the silence piercing through his ears like glass being shattered. It could be sirens though. Maybe that's what he hears screeching in the wind. The sound is unidentifiable but Yu couldn't get himself to focus on it. Yu quite frankly, doesn't care at the moment.

It all seemed like a dream to him. Maybe none of it is real and he's actually in the TV world fighting off in a dungeon. However, the Yosuke in his arms right now seemed very real and very much dea—

No. That can't be right. Yosuke, his partner, _his best friend_, can't be dead. He is not staring at the man who just bragged earlier that he is a guy who travels into a TV dimension and obliterate shadows all while listening to music! That's _their_ Yosuke. Not this.

Yu smells smoke from somewhere. He also hears cicadas near by. Then blood, the red liquid that symbolized death in more ways possible, was slowly seeping in Yu's arms, legs, and even his upper uniform. He could smell the rich iron-filled scent engulfing him like being hit with _Garudyne_.

It was choking him. Everything is choking him. That could be his tears though. Or maybe his sweat? Maybe he really is being hit with Garudyne. Maybe that's what Yosuke was hit with.

'_But Yosuke should have been able to dodge that…'_ Yu whose blank eyes are full of dread, attempted to calm himself as best as he could. On the not-that-bright side, at least he knows that it's _not_ Garudyne. Yu smiled bitterly at his brain's attempts at humor. It's not as funny as Yosuke's attempts. He needs Yosuke to diffuse the chaos right now with a joke or two. He's probably just playing a prank on Yu right now and soon, he'll wake up and laugh at Yu's worried face. Yup, good 'ol Yosuke.

'_Goddamnit is this actually happening?'_

For the first time in Yu's life as the Investigation Team's leader, he has absolutely no idea what to do.

"_Unfortunately, it is."_ A figure stated monotonously as Yu stared in disbelief.

"Izanagi—no, my shadow?" Yu stated to no one in particular. His grip in his dying partner's shoulder tightened due to the sudden upscale of danger present.

"_He's dead."_ The shadow uttered, his face blank with no signs of deceit showing. The yellow eyes it has glowered behind the fiery rays of the sun.

"Why are you here then! Did you cause this?" Yu was more than convince to think he is in the TV world right now. How and _when_ is still being rationalized at the moment.

"…" The shadow replied by staring straight into Yu's own gray-eyes. The teen noted those golden-eyes showed a great deal of melancholy present in them. It was quite different from what Yu is feeling right now but, he... just can't put a finger on what that particular thing the gold-tint had.

The shadow just shifted his position and placed his hands in his pockets. He, unlike the real Yu, didn't seem fazed by the events unfolding in front of him, minus the eyes.

"_There is still time you know. To save him."_ Before Yu could retort, the shadow held up a blank card in front of Yu's pale face.

Our protagonist, of course, is as doubtful as ever.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"_I'm sure you'll make the choice." _Shadow Yu responded, clearly diverting away from the original question.

He began to walk away with a couple of steps. "W-Wait a second! That's not—" Yu's voice was starting to get frantic.

The shadow stopped and looked back, _"Knowing you, I'm sure you wouldn't waste another chance especially not with what you could have done or prevented." _The shadow looked up and stared at the clear blue sky.

The shadow was right. Yu wanted that chance. He doesn't want to blow it.

"Why would—" His words were reduced to dead air when he could no longer feel Yosuke's chest rise up and down.

Yosuke stopped breathing.  
Stopped.  
_Breathing._

The world stopped. Yu thinks that at that moment, everything stopped. The entire world seemed to be in complete harmony with the events currently happening. Yu doesn't care. He doesn't give a _shit._ Why? Because Yosuke is _dead_.

At that instant, the cicadas began to buzz. Yu didn't care about the annoying sound. He didn't think much about the mockery present in their buzzing. There's no other option for him.

It may be a dangerous, albeit stupid, plan, but he risks it all just to see Yosuke with signs of life once again. Not the one laying in his lap covered in cuts with a shroud of blood. No. This can't be the last image he sees him in.

Yu's courage hasn't fully maxed out yet but if it concerns his friends, let alone his _best_ one, courage stat be damned.

Without a doubt in his face, he crushes the blank card with his right hand. The small bits and pieces of the fragile object made Yu feel a bit better inside.

"_Good luck."_ The shadow closed his eyes and dematerialized in a flash.

At August 15, 12:59 pm, Narukami Yu disappeared with a smile and tears streaming down his face.

**[August 15 (10:50 am) 2****nd**** Loop]**

Narukami Yu just had the worst nightmare in his history of nightmares _ever._

Wait, was he asleep the entire time? While still in half-daze, a familiar voice snapped him back to reality.

"Hey partner! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yu was dumbfounded by the young boy waving and running towards him. It took every nerve of his body not to tackle him and cry right then and there.

_He still smells the blood from his nightmare._

"I-It's alright. It wasn't that long of a wait."

"H-huh." Yosuke started out, "You okay there partner? You look like you just got back from a funeral."

'_You have no idea.'_ "I'm fine. I just dozed off a bit and had a nightmare." Yu put back his usual smile and face before things got out of hand.

_He swore he felt the sticky, red stuff trickle down his hands. The left side of his hand twitching isn't really making things any better._

"You dozed off _while standing up_? How is that even possible?" Yosuke, noting the brief action of Yu's left hand, started to walk to their agreed destination, a motion Yu followed.

"Wait, that means I really was late!" Yosuke pouted and Yu just smiled while avoiding thoughts that had something to do with the nightmare like blood oozing out of those pouting lips and—

No. Stop. His brain needs to think of something different, something less gory. He's already acted weird enough and knowing Yosuke, he must have noticed it by now. Maybe bringing up a different topic with his not-quite-dead best friend will do the trick.

"Anyway," Yu started as he waves off a dismissing hand to the prior argument, "what, or rather _who_, kept you so long? I thought you said you're just going to use the toilet?" Yu presented a knowing smile at the other boy. Yosuke seemed to have picked up on what Yu was trying to imply.

"D-Dude! It's not like that!" Yu stared at him disbelievingly, "Seriously! I just ran into Satonaka and she asked—no, _forced_ me to give this to my dad." Yosuke held up his right hand holding a letter of sort.

"I think it's the letter for the survey homework we are supposed to do." Yosuke grimaced at the thought of the very reason why they are at school right now. He tried fanning himself with the letter to dispatch some of the heat accumulating in his uniform.

"Why couldn't Satonaka-san come with us instead?"

"Amagi."

"Oh." Yu didn't need another viable explanation for Chie's excuse. When Yukiko is involved, there is bound to be a Chie somewhere there.

The two trudge on under the blazing heat of the sun.

Yu didn't notice that his left hand finally stopped twitching.

**[August 15 (11:43 am) 2****nd**** Loop]**

He suddenly tensed up as they got closer to the familiar setting from his dream. Yosuke seemed to have noticed the small change in motion.

"Yu, are you sure you're fine? You've been acting weird since we got back from school."

"I'm fine… just tired. The heat isn't making anything better." Yu wiped away the accumulated sweat that formed in his head.

"Yeah, why won't this damn heat leave? Ugh!" Yosuke pulled his hair back to allow some form of relief to his face. "Don't even get me started about this stupid homework. I mean, who in their right mind would think of giving us _homework_ in the _middle of summer_?" Yosuke sighed out in exasperation when Yu suddenly had a bad feeling forming at the pit of his stomach.

**[August 15 (11:45 am) 2****nd**** loop]**

"Okay, that idea is just stupid!" Yosuke groaned, annoyance obviously present in his voice.

"I mean, _just what the hell were they thinking!_" The Junes-prince loudly protested followed by a face palm, as if to further emphasize the situation at hand.

Yu couldn't help but smile at the action. Even though he is on high alert now since it was exactly the same thing that happened in his nightmare, he couldn't help but appreciate the attempt of his best friend to calm his nerves.

Where was he when he needed him that time?

Oh right, _dying in his hands_.

Yu shook his head off to remove anymore unpleasant thoughts from forming. "I think what hit the cake is giving a _deadline_ _within_ summer brake." The silver-haired leader stated, not letting his emotions of discontent appear on his face. This time, it's not only because of the heat and the homework but because things were getting really freaky.

He was actually surprised he said that statement without making his voice quiver in the slightest bit. Especially not after a glimpse of Yosuke's bloodied face—

'_Damnit brain, he's right here, __**alive**__!'_

"I'd rather kick some shadow butt right now!" Yu nodded in response without really thinking about it but stopped abruptly midway. Repeating the action from his nightmare just made his heart pound from the possible things that might happen, "But man partner, how are you still keeping up with the same expression on your face—"

"Look out!" Yu grabbed Yosuke's shoulder and pulled him aside from the man who almost ran him over.

With what? _Roller skates._ Just like in Yu's nightmare.

This is getting out of hand.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you freak!" Yosuke yelled out while Yu's gray eyes trailed after the man's fleeing back which is slowly disappearing from his sight. The 17-year old leader is really getting paranoid now. Yu couldn't just dismiss the similarity of his nightmare from what is happening right now. It's too congruent to be shrugged off as a coincidence. Heck, it feels like watching a memory replay! Being lost in thought, he didn't notice his eyebrows knitting together or Yosuke looking at him with a frown. Even so, the other teen's voice brought his attention away from his reverie.

"Damn, what an ass." Yosuke stated simply, as if it was the greatest truth in the world. Said boy stepped on forward but was stopped by Yu's hand still gripping his shoulder.

He didn't realize he hadn't let go of it until now.

"Why don't we go to Junes first? Didn't you say they were adding upgrades to it?"

"Yeah and—wait, when did I say that?" the Junes prince questioned.

Crap. When had Yosuke actually said that?

The nightmare. _Before he died_.

"I heard Kisaragi-san's outburst about that." Yu stated the first thing that he remembers from the nightmare aside from a dying Yosuke.

"Yeah. She said something about the day-care center being affected once the floors open."

"So, shouldn't we go there first because of Satonaka-san's request? Then maybe you can show me around." Yu restrained his voice from adding _'so that we can avoid the truck that's going to hit you'_ in the sentence. He didn't need to make his partner worry anymore.

Luckily, it seems Yosuke bought it.

"Alright, alright. Maybe you can get something you like while you're at it." Yosuke grinned at the other half of his sentence, the salesman in him finally talking. Yu's more focused on sighing in relief than noticing that however.

He still wished the damn heat would die off soon.

**[August 15 (12:04 pm) 2****nd**** loop]**

"Okay partner, we're here!"

Yu thanked the gods somewhat for the absence of anything morbid happening to his best friend so far. After the silent praise, he saw Yosuke's father calling the other teen off which resulted in said teen apologizing really quickly and running off to his father's demands.

He considered visiting the TV world to go check on Teddie but decided against it since a lot of people are around at this time. So, he resigned himself to checking out a few items here and there and maybe even getting a souvenir for Nanako. He took a quick glance at his watched before hearing Yosuke's voice calling him and once again, excusing himself for the wait Yu did.

**[August 15 (12:20 pm) 2****nd**** loop]**

"I'm really sorry about that, partner!" Yosuke clasped his hands together in an apologetic gesture. "I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"Then, how about you tour me to the latest addition of Junes?"

"Alright! You got it!" Yu was visibly calmer and more relaxed since they will be no where near the bus stop soon when the truck was suppose to hit and kill Yosuke.

The shift in Yu's manner of speaking calmed Yosuke a bit. The gray-haired teen was so close to breaking down at every single sentence the other teen says that it made Yosuke think that _he_ was the source of Yu's dilemma.

Or maybe Yu really does hate the heat of summer.

"I'm guessing there would be two new floors then." Yu inquired the other boy.

"That's more of a statement than a question you know?"

"There are two newly added platforms on top of the old one. I didn't get a 99 on that quiz in math for nothing you know."

"Why'd you ask me then?"

"What if there are more than just these two floors that will be added next week?"

"Touché." Yosuke grinned at the bantering. At least his best friend finally calmed down enough to banter with him.

Yu couldn't help but admit that he was just over-reacting a bit to paranoia. Maybe there wouldn't even be a truck heading down on that street. It was all just in his head.

There is absolutely _nothing _to worry about.

No trucks, no dying Yosuke, and no shadow Yu.

He does owe Yosuke an apology and explanation concerning his actions earlier.

"You know, I was just thinking of the nightmare I had earlier. It's probably why I was so tensed up." Yu scratched the back of his head and smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"What was it about? You've never completely lost your cool like that before." Yosuke seemed visibly interested at the nightmare that made his partner strain very obviously. Well, obvious for someone like Yosuke anyway.

**[August 15 (12:30 pm) 2****nd**** loop]**

"It was—" Yu was cut off from the calls of warning from above. The men that were working on the floor building are now in a current state of panic as the poles that will be used as materials are now raining down below.

Yu's nightmare flashed before his eyes. The truck, Yosuke's body, the shadow, they were all like scenes from a movie he watched a long time ago. He couldn't hear anything, not even his own pounding heart beat. Silence just seemed to scream at his face when he least wanted it. He couldn't take his eyes off the falling poles slowly reaching the ground. He could feel the sweat roll down on the side of his head.

He wasn't prepared for any of what's happening.

One of the poles went straight towards Yosuke's chest, directly puncturing all of teen's life.

Yu's eyes widen in horror at the event unfolding itself in front of him, draining him all of the coherent words that he could use to call for help.

The mundane scent of iron and rust was filling the area so fast that it's taking all of Yu's concentration just not to puke all over his half-dead best friend. Tears were streaming down his face as Yu cradles Yosuke's blood-stained hair in an all-too-familiar way.

'_D-Damnit! How could have I let this…'_ The team's leader's inner monologue was interrupted by the sound of sobbing. He doesn't know whose sobbing was it. Maybe it was his.

Yosuke's face was all full of pain and blood. When his face did stop contorting up from pain, Yu started shaking and cursing himself from the stupidity of his actions.

The leader felt the world stop for the second time already. He wasn't sure if this was a sign or if this was a poetic dramatization of his own feelings. The silence that was screaming earlier seemed to have been hushed down by the same annoying cicadas buzzing in laughter.

Yu thinks the cicadas are mocking him and his powerlessness over the situation. He glanced around, glare present in his eyes as the workers hushed murmurs were now slowly taking over the cicadas buzzing.

"_Hey, is he alright?"_

"_Oh my God, someone help the poor boy!"_

"_Call an ambulance quick!"_

'_Why won't any of you do something other than talk?'_ Yu screamed in his head, his teeth grating at the frustration he feels both at everything and himself.

He thought that the face he was making right now is only reserved for the murderer behind the killings.

Why didn't he see this coming though? He was given a second chance and he screwed up big time! He is the leader damnit! He is the one who should be responsible for his teammates! He is the one who should have planned to avoid these things from happening! If he let them die… If he let one of them die…

If he let his _own best friend_ die…

That's only _if_ he let anyone die. He has a chance. This can't be the end.

He looks up to see his shadow staring down at him from a distance. Yu could care less on what that bastard thinks. Right now he has to set things right.

'_I'm going to save him no matter what.'_

Yu crushed the blank card that appeared in front of him without any hesitation.

The shadow disappeared as quickly as Yu did in a manner of seconds.

**[August 15 (12:59 pm) 27****th**** loop]**

Yu cursed in frustration as Yosuke was shot in the head by a stray bullet from the deranged man. He knew there was something wrong with that guy in roller skates!

'_There's no way Yosuke can survive that…'_ Yu thought, regret filling his heart. He couldn't stop his best friend's death at the 27th time.

When the red liquid started to pool underneath his buddy's head, he just can't let this end like this.

_He just has to try harder right?_

From behind the trees, the shadow leaned behind the trunk, his face showing signs of torment. His whispers in the wind slowly transitioned to the buzzing of the cicadas near by.

Yu ignored the buzzing of the cicadas once again as he crushes the blank card, ending the sorrows of the wind and the laughter of the mad man.

**[August 15 (2:48 pm) 63****rd**** loop]**

Yu watched in horror as his companion had been lifted high into the air from his feet, his head facing down. Right now, the Magician Arcana looked a lot more like the Hanged Man…

Suddenly, the chains holding Yosuke off slipped and now, he is falling towards his death. The wind got visibly stronger as if it wants Yosuke to perish.

Not if Yu has anything to say about it.

He ran like the wind, silently thanking his training in the TV dimension, and kept his eyes on his descending pal. When the sun got in his way, he looked down and trailed after Yosuke through his shadow.

'_Hah! Nice try fate.'_ Yu smirked as he stopped where Yosuke's shadow seemed to be falling at. Instead of feeling the weight of Yosuke's body, he was rewarded with a sickening gurgling noise and blood.

Yu slowly lifted his head, to see Hanamura Yosuke's neck in the middle of a thin wiring metal pole. The sticky, red ooze just continued to flow and drop making Yu bathe in blood.

The gray-eyed teen that is covered in blood collapsed to his knees as the cicadas berate him with the buzzing noise.

'_Red. So much red. Iron. Yeah, it smells like iron.'_ Yu contemplated as he crushed the blank card once again before it gets any more of Yosuke's blood in it.

Yu never did get to notice his shadow covered in blood disappear into thin air.

**[August 15 (4:39 pm) 1,981****st**** loop]**

"Yosuke! Watch out!" Yu cried out to his best friend. This resulted in Yosuke stumbling downhill of the riverbank with heavy poles just rolling behind him, crushing his back as he landed face down with a 'splash'. Yu immediately stood up and ran forward only to fall down, face flat. He glared at the set of tangled ropes (must have been the thing tying up the poles to the truck) coiling around his feet. Yu heard bubbles popping, more splashing and some of the poles hitting each other. Panic then began to make its way on Yu's head as he tries pulling the ropes out of his feet to untangle the mess.

'_Come on! Work with me here!'_ Yu thought in panic, his eyes stinging from the tears forming and running down his cheeks. Soon, he could hear silence that was cut off by the cicadas with their obnoxious snickering. When Yu finally managed to get out of the ropes, he accidentally rolled down the hill and landed in water due to his clumsiness. He tried pushing the poles off of his partner but they were too heavy for him to work on alone.

Narukami Yu looked down, eyes red, knuckles turning white from gripping, and wet from the river water.

"We can't stop by the river side then…" Yu muttered as his hands closed itself around the blank card that appeared out of nowhere.

The shadow that once guided Yu is no longer there to assist him.

**[August 15 (10:50 am) 10,563****rd**** loop]**

Yu is tired. No, he is _exhausted_. He realized he's been attempting to save Yosuke at least ten thousand times already. This whole ordeal is worst than fighting shadows in his opinion.

The maddening part is that he _has to get it right_. He needs to know the exact time and place where stuff would be dangerous for Yosuke. Of course, that means he also has to live through the same conversations, same day, and same heat every time he gets it wrong. Right now, he can answer all of Yosuke and the others' conversation without even hearing the other side of it.

It's all worth it though. All for Yosuke. He'd do it too if he's in Yu's position right?

What if he gave up after the five-hundredth time though? What if he's willing to allow Yu to die?

Maybe he should just stop it now. Maybe he isn't all worth the effort. After all, there are others willing to help him get over right?

Just…

What the hell is he _thinking_? How could he be so selfish! So… cruel!

'_I can't leave Yosuke like this! Even if he does give up, I won't. I'll make sure by the end of the day Hanamura Yosuke's name is not on the obituary list.'_ Yu mentally slapped himself for such an outrageous thought to be concerned.

"Hey partner! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yu smiled bitterly at Izanagi-knows how many times he's heard that line. He looked at Yosuke who is running towards him, waiving.

'_He's alone this time.'_ The leader contemplated as he began to search his memory for the events of that particular loop. He waived back at the other teen as he began to think ahead of the conversation that happened a lot of times.

He remembers the second time loop, when he just couldn't get rid of Yosuke's bloodied face. Right now, he can control himself better. He's seen Yosuke died so many times and in so many different ways already that he thinks he can compile a list in all the possible ways a person could die.

_The scent of blood doesn't really disturb Yu as much as it did before._

"It's alright. It wasn't that long of a wait." Yu ignored the echoes of the past emerging from his head as best as he could.

"_H-Hey! Are you crying partner?" _"Are you sure? You looked bored to me."

"Yeah. Anyway," Yu started as he waves off a dismissing hand to the prior argument, "what, or rather _who_, kept you so long? I thought you said you're just going to use the toilet?" Yu presented a knowing smile at the other boy. Yosuke seemed to have picked up on what Yu was trying to imply."

"_What's wrong man? Did something bad happen? Why are you—oof"_ "D-Dude! It's not like that!" Yu stared at him disbelievingly, "Seriously! I just ran into Satonaka and she asked—no, _forced_ me to give this to my dad." Yosuke held up his right hand holding a letter of sort.

"Let me guess, she's not here because of Amagi-san right?"

"_Y-Yu? What's gotten into you? I-If you need to talk, you know I'm here right?"_ "As expected of our leader, you're spot on!" Yosuke signed thumbs up and grinned in a goofy fashion.

"_No you won't be. You'll be dead before I can even warn you!" Yu shouted, his tears welling up in his eyes until he could no longer hold them in. Little droplets of salty water soon made it across Yu's face as he hugged his soon-to-be-dead best friend even tighter. Feeling hopeless, Yu just continued crying until his voice sounded coarse from all the pain he kept in. Yosuke was there by his side all the time, patting his back and comforting him to the best he could even if he has no idea what the hell is his partner crying about._

_When they did decide to go home, Yu will never forget the look of realization in Yosuke's eyes when he got stuck inside a burning truck after attempting to help the man with roller skates._

Yosuke continued to lead ahead making him miss the single tear that came out of Yu's bag-filled eyes.

**[August 15 (8:59 pm) 10,563****rd**** loop]**

"Are you okay? You've been acting pretty jumpy today." Yosuke frowned at the antics of Yu since earlier. What's up with him?

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, it's like you're expecting something to jump out all day and you've been answering half-heartedly!" Yosuke crossed his arms now, showing that he means business.

"I have no idea what are you going on about, Yosuke." _'27, 28, 29, 30…'_ Yu continued walking until he was way ahead of Yosuke by five steps at least.

"H-Hey! Slow down partner!" Yosuke doubled his steps in order to catch up with the leader, "And what do you mean 'you have no idea'? Look what you're doing right now!" Yosuke began jogging as Yu's steps became much more of a brisk walk than a normal step.

'_31, 32… There!'_ Suddenly, Yu turned around and used his right arm and pushed Yosuke a few steps back. Instead of the music-loving teen being stabbed in the chest, Yu's right arm earned a gash from the knife the crazy guy was holding.

'_Next, he'll try and activate a bomb. Not this time!'_ Yu removed the knife and proceeded to round-house kick the deranged man. Yu's kick proved to be effective as the man is now knocked off and sleeping soundly beside the road.

During all this, Yosuke called the cops in his cell phone.

"Come on. We should go to my place." Yu's voice made a slight quivering sound. This worried Yosuke even more.

However, he has bigger problems.

"You have a gash in your arm! We should fix that first!" Yosuke grabbed his clothe towel in his bag and draped it over the bloodied arm. Yu visibly flinched at the alien material being used to cover his open wound.

"That's it, we're getting you to a hospital. I'll call the rest and fill them in—"

"Yosuke!" _'We can't. What if someone poisons you with medical equipment? I'M SO CLOSE TO SAVING YOU DAMNIT!'_

"You've been acting weird all day and unless you tell me what's going on—"

"P-Please…" Yu muttered, almost whisper-like. "L-Let's go home…" Yosuke stood there for a couple of seconds before sighing and grabbing Yu's bag.

"If we're going to your place, Dojima-san would still make you go to the hospital anyway." Yosuke explained confusion still present in his eyes but decided to drop the subject for a while.

Even if it was just a brief glance, Yu didn't doubt that he saw his shadow look sadly towards his way before disappearing in the quiet night.

**[August 15 (11:40 pm) 10,563****rd**** loop]**

"Okay, we're here." Yosuke hurriedly placed his and Yu's bag down before turning towards the living room.

"It looks like they're not home yet." Yu looked around before heading straight to the kitchen.

"Don't move around too much!" Yosuke yelled, going after the other boy. "You haven't even cleaned off the gash yet!"

"Don't worry okay? It's just a small gash—"

"Look, you've been acting very tense all day—"

"Yosuke—"

"You just got _stabbed with a knife_ and you're not even freaking out about it—"

"Yosuke—!"

"Now, you owe me a really convincing explanation or we head straight to the hospital—"

"Will you calm down!" Yu slammed his hands on the table, startling Yosuke enough to shut him up.

**[August 15, (11:56 pm) 10,563****rd**** loop]**

"What I'm going to say is completely crazy but I need you to listen to me first. I'll answer your questions later since we're pretty safe here now." Yu felt his back slouch a bit as Yosuke dumbly nodded, concern slightly showing in his face.

"So here's the deal—"

Out of nowhere, Yosuke's shoulder stiffened. Suddenly, he placed his hands abruptly on his chest area as he began gasping for air. As Yosuke clutched his chest tighter and tighter, Yu asked what was wrong. That's all he could do. Ask, comfort, and hope for the best. When he couldn't get a coherent answer from anything, he stopped.

Yu, whose head is all over the place, who's traveled back to the same day so many times already, gradually sensed the complete and utter realization creeping away in him. When it finally clicked, he realized Yosuke's gasps where no longer present.

Yu checked the time. It was 11:59 pm on his watch. When he blinked, the numbers shifted into a bright display of 12:00 midnight. There was suppose to be something on TV right now isn't there? But what was it again? The midnight show? The midnight TV? Who cares about that, right?

The emotionally exhausted boy landed on the couch with a thud, right next to the dead body of his best friend. He sat like that for what it felt like hours until everything finally caught up to him in one big crash.

For the ten thousandth five-hundredth and sixty-third time, Narukami Yu broke down in a mess of tears and jumbled words right next to his dead best friend. The pandemonium that his emotions are causing right now enable him to let out a few selected coherent words such as _"I'm sorry.", "What did I do wrong now?", "I couldn't save you…" _and lastly_ "I failed." _Yu didn't know what to do at the end of all this. Did he finally broke the loop but failed to save his best friend? Or was it August 15th again? What is a _dead Yosuke_ doing in the living room though?

Yu wanted to sleep. He doesn't remember an initiated sleep for Izanagi-knows how long. He remembers waking up but never sleeping. He wanted to sleep maybe for a few minutes, hours, days… maybe even forever.

He was given a chance and he screwed up. He doesn't know when, and what time, day, and month is he in. He doesn't know if he can still save Yosuke again. He doesn't know _anything_.

He hears a pitter-patter at the window-sill. It's finally raining after all the heat. Yu got one wish granted in exchange for another. Feeling helpless, he buried his head in his palms and closes his eyes.

The cicadas are no longer buzzing. They stopped mocking Yu's helplessness over the situation. Even the world gave up as it no longer stopped in drastic situations such as this.

Yu wishes to disappear. He wishes for everything to disappear.

"_You're so close to figuring out though."_

Yu hadn't heard that guy in ages. Is he here to take his life? To make the tragedy worst?

"_I'm here because you already know the answer to the question you dreaded the most."_

"I have a lot of questions I dread."

"_There is one that stands out, that you wanted answers to the most."_ The shadow proclaimed, wearing the same neutral face he had since the last time Yu saw him.

Yu smiled bitterly, as he slowly lifts his face to show his eyes, glassy from all the tears he shed. Underneath are huge bags only noticeable to those who really pay attention to his facial features. His face, pale from the stress he's gained throughout his entire journey.

The gash from Yu's right hand throbs in unison to his new-found headache. Yu doesn't care. He stands up and faces his shadow head on.

The same melancholic golden-tinted eyes greeted Yu whose own gray ones matching up.

The same emotions he noticed back at the very first time loop.

_Despair._

"It's the only way, right?" Yu's voice croaked after being abused for too long now. The shadow nodded grimly as Yu stepped forward and hugged himself.

"Can I ask one more thing?" Yu took the silence his shadow made as a yes.

"Why is my Fool Arcana Card blank?"

"_Because you wanted it to be blank."_

Yu didn't speak a word after the response. The two just stood there until the shadow began talking once more.

"_I'm sorry."_

"We should set things right." Yu spoke quietly as he slowly vanishes along with his shadow.

The cicadas buzzed in glee after the rain and the world once again, momentarily stopped.

**[August 15 (10:49 am) 10,564****th**** loop]**

Narukami Yu felt like he was forgetting something. Not just something, but a lot of things. Besides the time loops, he felt as if a great weight is hanging onto his mind.

It must have been the effects of the time loops.

This time, he's sure to save Yosuke.

"Hey partner! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Yu looked up to see the rest of the investigation team trailing after his best friend. Looks like it wouldn't be just the two of them this time.

"Sorry about that Narukami-kun. Yosuke told me that you and him were going to Junes and since I'm heading there for school business, I decided to tag along." Chie smiled sheepishly and then gestured her hands towards the rest. "Since I'm going, Yukiko decided to call the rest to tag along too."

"Sorry for the wait senpai." Kanji bowed apologetically, red creeping to his face from the embarrassment he got.

"Yu-senpai! Let's eat at the food court while we're at it!" Rise clung to Yu's right arm as she grinned at her senior.

"Yeah! And Yosuke can treat us all to the food court!" Yukiko started her fit of laughter which slowly turned into an evil laugh while muttering _"he still owes me that fried tofu from before"_ all the way.

"W-Wait a second! I didn't say yes to any of that!"

"You need to take it like a man senpai!"

"T-Then how come it's just me!"

"Yu-senpai's wallet already died for you the last time!"

"… Rise, I don't think that's the appropriate metaphor for this situation."

"Let her have her fun Chie!" Yukiko continued her laughing fits.

Amongst the conversations and laughter, Yu's mind finally remembered what he has to do. What his shadow wanted to tell him. What he really needs to do to stop this blasted time loop and get on with August 16 already.

'_D-Die…'_

Suddenly, everything was so clear to him. At the end of it all, there is only one thing that could stop this.

He started laughing.

He couldn't help it. He tried to minimize to small giggles and hope it would die down in his throat but, it didn't. At least now he knew why Yukiko's fits always lasted that long.

Before he realizes it, the entire conversations around his friends were diminished into silence with him as the only one laughing. The laugh was full of pain and sorrow, not like the ones Yukiko had.

When he stopped, Rise detached herself from Yu's right arm.

"Uh, Yu-senpai? Are you feeling alright?" Rise asked worriedly as the rest anticipated his answer.

"Yeah. I've never felt better." Yu smiles at all of them, a smile he's perfected since the two-hundredth and eightieth loop.

"Yu, are you sure you're fine? You've been acting weird since we got back from school." Yosuke inquired at his best friend.

"Positive," Yu continued on, "because I finally found the answer." Yu's cryptic response made everyone curious.

"The answer to what, senpai?" Kanji asked his senior who wore a look no body can describe.

"The answer to the _universe._"

The way Yu's voice sounded sent chills down everyone's back.

The team moved on to a less-creepy topic such as vacations and the like.

"You better watch out for that crazy roller-skating guy, Yosuke." Yu spoke out of nowhere which made the Magician check his right side. He bumped into the man, the same man who's killed Yosuke countless of times in the past time loops.

"Watch where you're going, punk!" Kanji blurted out after realizing his senpai had been disrespected.

"Damn, what an ass." Yosuke stated simply, as if it was the greatest truth in the world. The rest couldn't agree more.

"He must be like one of those creeps that stalk people around." Rise stated in comparison.

"Anyway, you should be more careful." Yu, having practiced this speech for more than ten thousand times, spoke perfectly.

After wiping his forehead for the fifth time already, Yu swore that the heat is getting more intense.

**[August 15 (12:13 pm) 10,564****th**** loop]**

"What the—"

"Is that a—"

"Look Chie! It's a—"

"What's a fox doing here in the middle of the street?" Chie stared at the fox as Yosuke rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"I think we should ignore it." Yu suggested. The group agreed to the decision and proceeded on minus Yu.

He stared at the fox, the same fox back at the very first time loop, with the same expression it gave him back then. The fox shook its head and ran off to who-knows where. Yu checked his time one last time as he smiled sadly at the back of his friends.

If he would have checked a bit, he wouldn't have missed the photo that was once _Shirogane Naoto_ and became a not-quite-dead _Hanamura Yosuke_.

**[August 15 (12:27pm) 10,564****th**** loop]**

"I told you, it was embarrassing and stupid."

"Compared to my shadow though, I think everyone else's pale in comparison."

"Have you seen Kanji's shadow?"

"H-Hey! Don't bring me into this senpai!"

"Ow! Watch where you're going Yosuke!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Come on Yosuke, even Kanji-kun saw that you did it on purpose!"

"P-Please don't bring me into this Yukiko-senpai."

"See? He agrees!"

"Ugh! Just let me go first then!"

"Fine!"

"Um, you should watch we're you're going Yosuke-senpai!"

"Don't worry." Yu started, "I'll save his ass if he gets into trouble."

"See? I'm all covered!" Yosuke grinned as Yu made his way next to Yosuke.

It took all of Yu's willpower not to tremble and shake the way Yosuke trusted him.

**[August 15 (12:30 pm) 10,564****th**** loop]**

When the group finally reached the bus stop, everything went by so fast.

Yosuke took a step forward but was pulled back by Yu's right arm, therefore trading places with him while letting gravity do the work. Unexpectedly (not to Yu of course), the truck, the blaring blue truck, slammed against the side of Yu leaving him with all kinds of pain and blood splattered everywhere.

The world was spinning. It's not stopping for a second. He hears a lot of screaming and buzzing. He feels someone cradling his head but the pain in everything overwhelms it. Is this what Yosuke felt that time? Pain? Blood? Confusion? If it is, Yu thought Yu deserved this and more.

He felt a drop of something wet and warm in his face. He could no longer rely on his vision because of all the red he sees. His nose was blocked off by something too. He slowly chokes on blood and tastes the crimson liquid all over his mouth.

Is Yosuke safe? Did he finally made it?

'_Come on! Please let me at least see clearly just once to know if he's safe or not.'_ Yu used every strength left in his body to clearly open his eyes and take a small peak.

Yosuke's cradling his head shouting something he can't hear. He could see his friends all gathering around him to see if he's okay. Rise was on the phone, arguing and crying at the same time while Kanji is holding the guy with roller skates on his collar.

He feels tired. Tired from the whole ordeal. Tired from fighting and being the leader. With this in thought, his lungs began complaining as he felt his chest on fire. He began coughing and hacking, trying to get the pain to cool down. It's probably from the damn heat anyway.

He feels nauseated but he also feels his consciousness slipping. Yu wanted to sleep or even just a nap. Maybe he'll just take a quick nap. The others might worry too much if he slept too long. Yu slowly closed his eyes to just before seeing his shadow crying and smiling at the little corner of his eyes.

He followed the fashion and red tears flowed down from his eyes while forming a smile.

'_I-It's over i-isn't it…?'_

Yu heard the laughter in the buzzing of the cicadas as he finally allowed his body to rest in a long time.

**[August XX (00:00 xx) xx loop]**

W-What just happened? One second they were having fun and the next moment…

Narukami Yu, his partner, best friend and loyal companion, is dying in his arms.

Yosuke resisted the urge to puke.

Slowly, the noise around him started dying down from Kanji's shouting to Chie and Yukiko's tearful reassurances. All he could hear was his own heart beating and the cicadas buzzing in the wind.

Suddenly, Yu opened his eyes.

"Yu! Hold on! The ambulance is on their way!" Yosuke clutched his best friend's shoulder as tears flowed from both of Yosuke's eyes. There's hope. He can't die now. He's the leader for Pete's sake!

Yu's coughing fit startled Yosuke. He doesn't know how long Yu will last in his current condition.

'_Where the hell is that ambulance?_' His mind screeched as he watched Yu in pain.

He wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare right now.

The problem is: it all seemed real. The blood, the chaos, the tragedy, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't blink. Yosuke was afraid that if he blinked, Yu would leave him right that second. His eyes, stinging both from the lack of its natural reflex and the tears forming, never left Yu's dying form.

Then it happened.

Yosuke's breath hitched when Yu slowly closed his eyes, blood (or was it tears?) dripped to the side and _smiled_. That's right. In the brink of death, Yu just _smiled_ at them. Yosuke wanted to grin along with him. The smile amidst the chaos has to mean something and that means he's going to be alright…

'_Right?...'_

Yosuke's musings were cut off when Yu stopped breathing. By this point, Yukiko and Chie were crying at the corner along with Rise.

'_N-No… this can't be it.'_

The moment Yosuke thought of that, he felt everything go completely still. The silence in the wind under the blazing sun was the only two things he felt go by. Everything else seemed miniscule and unimportant.

His partner looked like he was at peace with something. The smile on his bloodied face strangely makes Yosuke feel a lot less worst.

But the truth to the matter is that his best friend is _dead._

To make matters worst, he's dead because of _him_.

'_I-If only I wasn't so stupid! If only I had looked where I was going!'_ Yosuke mentally cursed himself for the idiocy he caused. Yu's dead because he was stupid and it won't go away in his head.

What is he going to do? Kill the driver? Kill _himself_?

Yu wouldn't want that. He would tell him not to beat himself over it.

"_It's not your fault, Yosuke."_

"AGH!" Yosuke screamed to the top of his lungs, his throat burning afterwards.

"_We can't let this happen again right?"_ Yosuke lifted his head, shock evident in his tear-streaked face.

"W-What? Susano-o?" Yosuke questioned the figure standing in front of him. He was standing in a pool of Yu's blood and as he stepped forward, a splashing noise could be heard. Yosuke felt shivers on his back. He tried not to think about it and focused on the event at hand.

"_You have a chance to save him." _Yosuke's shadow said, sadness evident in the usual tone of happiness.

"H-How do I know you didn't set this up?" Yosuke glared at himself as the shadow directed its gaze to something else other than the real Yosuke's face.

"_Because I've been trying to get away from this for a while now…"_ Yosuke's shadow explained as he crouched down and showed a card in Yosuke's face.

"This card… why is it here?" Yosuke looked at the shadow who summoned the mysterious card.

"_Because you wanted it to be here."_ The shadow placed both his arms in his pockets as he mumbled an ominous phrase.

"_You know what to do."_

Yosuke debated whether or not he could trust the shadow but the moment the stench of blood became present in his senses, the decision took no more than a glass-shattering sound.

Yosuke felt a bit better by doing that. As pieces of the former Magician Arcana Card slip away from his hand and into the wind, he quietly disappeared along with his shadow from everyone's vision.

Narukami Yu's shadow didn't know if he wanted to cry, yell or both. He couldn't move forward and stop them from experiencing the same fate. He couldn't tell them to face it. He couldn't tell them…

He couldn't tell them the answer they needed.

The cicadas stopped buzzing when the shadow finally decided to wake up from its dream.

* * *

**[August 15 12:25pm 290****th**** loop]**

"I told you, it was embarrassing and stupid."

"Compared to my shadow though, I think everyone else's pale in comparison."

"Have you seen Kanji's shadow?"

"H-Hey! Don't bring me into this senpai!"

"Ow! Watch where you're going Yosuke!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Come on Yosuke, even Kanji-kun saw that you did it on purpose!"

"P-Please don't bring me into this Yukiko-senpai."

"See? He agrees!"

"Ugh! Just let me go first then!"

"Fine!"

"Um, you should watch we're you're going Yosuke-senpai!"

"Don't worry." Yu started, "I'll save his ass if he gets into trouble." Yu smiled comfortingly at his partner who gave him a thumbs up.

"See? I'm all covered!" Yosuke grinned as he made his way next to Yu.

**[August 15 (12:30 pm) 290****th**** loop]**

Yu stepped forward, not noticing the left and right sides since he was too busy chatting with everyone.

**_"On August 15th, a boy awoke upon his daze and he said,  
"I failed this time, too…" as he cradled the other boy's head."_**

The song faded as the truck came dashing by only to miss Yu by a hair. Said teen is now sprawled to the ground, heart beating rapidly from the would-have-been-accident.

"Narukami-kun! Are you alright?"

"Oh my God! Are you hurt somewhere Yu-senpai?"

"That bastard! He almost hit him!"

"Should we go to the hospital?"

"You okay there partner?" Yosuke grabbed his right hand and pulled him off his feet.

"Y-Yeah, I think so. Thanks a lot, Yosuke." Yu smiled at his best friend, thankful for saving his life.

"I'm alright everyone. " Yu reassured his team as everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

All except one boy.

'_Not yet… We still have to take care of that son of a bitch who will stab you to death…'_ Yosuke thought morbidly as he began to play another song for the count down.

**"_On August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon,  
The weather was incredibly nice  
And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun  
I spoke with you, for I had nothing else to do"_**

'_That damn roller-skating psycho better not succeed again.' _

Hanamura Yosuke never minded the snickering fox or his shadow fading in the wind as the song continues on. The photo that was once a blue-haired _Arisato Minato_ transitioned into a cap-wearing _Iori Junpei_. Yosuke ignored everything else like the buzzing of the cicadas.

Beyond the booming speakers of his orange headset, he silently wished the damn heat would leave already.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I AM DONE WITH THIS FANFIC! *cries out in glee*** **Anyway, I'm sure there would be a shitton of questions regarding this and that and I wouldn't be surprised. The thing is so heavily full of symbolism that I just went argharghargh at one point tbh. I may or may not do a prequel-ish to show what really happened and may answer some questions regarding this chapter~ Oh yeah, the reason why I didn't divided it is because it would ruin the flow of the story imo and I'd rather have it one, long fanfic than cut the parts by time loop.**

**BTW, if you haven't guessed by now, this is somewhat based (and originally inspired) by Jin's song "Heat-Haze Days/Daze" using Hatsune Miku.**

**Persona 4 and all of its characters, storyline, setting, etc. is NOT mine. The parts of the song are not mine too.**


End file.
